This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for holding a plurality of receptacles, such as bottles or cans, together.
Ringed plastic devices for holding together a plurality of receptacles, such as soda cans are known. These ringed plastic devices are difficult to place on. In addition, these prior art devices typically do not allow receptacles of different sizes or different weights to be connected together.
An apparatus is disclosed for holding two or more receptacles. The receptacles may be, for example, bottles or cans. The apparatus may be comprised of first and second openings and first and second ridges, wherein a top portion of a first receptacle can be inserted into the first opening, slid along the first and second ridges, and slid into the second opening. The first and second ridges may lie opposite from one another. The first and second ridges may span a length from the first opening to the second opening. The first ridge and the second ridge may be closer together at the second opening than at the first opening.
In at least one embodiment, third and fourth ridges, and a third opening, may be provided wherein a top portion of a second receptacle can be inserted into the first opening, slid along the third and fourth ridges, and slid into the third opening. The first, second, third, and fourth ridges may lie opposite from one another. The third and fourth ridges span a length from the first opening to the third opening. The third and fourth ridges may be closer together at the third opening than at the first opening.
An apparatus in accordance with the present invention may further comprise a first central portion and a second central portion, wherein the first and third ridges are connected to the first central portion, and the second and fourth ridges are connected to the second central portion. The first and second central portions may be connected together. The first and second central portions may each include curved portions for allowing an individual""s fingers to grip the first and second central portions.
The apparatus may be further comprised of first, second, third, and fourth substantially straight portions. The first central portion may include a first end and a second end and the first and third substantially straight portions may be connected to the first end and the second end of the first central portion, respectively. The second central portion may include a first end and a second end and the second and fourth substantially straight portions may be connected to the first end and the second end of the second central portion, respectively. The first and third ridges may be connected to the first and third substantially straight portions and may be at an angle with respect to the first and third substantially straight portions. The second and fourth ridges may be connected to the second and fourth substantially straight portions and may be at an angle with respect to the second and fourth substantially straight portions. The angle may be ten degrees.
The apparatus may be further comprised of first and second curved end portions which connects the first substantially straight portion to the second substantially straight portion and the third substantially straight portion to the fourth substantially straight portion, respectively. The first and second curved end portions may each be partially circular in shape.
The present invention also includes a method comprising inserting a top portion of a first receptacle into a first opening, sliding the top portion of the first receptacle along first and second ridges, and locking the top portion of the first receptacle into a second opening. The first receptacle may have a lip which is slid along the first and second ridges. The first and second ridges may be separated by a distance which narrows from the first opening towards the second opening. The method may further include inserting a top portion of a second receptacle into the first opening, sliding the top portion of the second receptacle along third and fourth ridges, and locking the top portion of the second receptacle into a third opening. The second receptacle may also have a lip which is slid along the third and fourth ridges. The third and fourth ridges may be separated by a distance which narrows from the first opening towards the third opening.